For years, vehicles have been manufactured with side mirrors extending outwardly from the side of the vehicle, such as a front area of the driver-side and passenger-side doors, for the purpose of assisting the driver's ability to view surrounding objects. These mirrors, problematically, create increased drag on the vehicle due to their size and shape. This increased drag makes the vehicle less aerodynamic, and thus increases fuel consumption and decreases fuel economy.